Written In The Stars
by Thessily Thessilonikki
Summary: What would the universe be like if Qui-Gon had survived Darth Maul's attack? If he were training Anakin? If Padme loved Obi-Wan?
1. Prologue

****

Disclaimer: They all belong to George Lucas. I just didn't like the way it turned out. :) So I decided to have a bit of fun. Enjoy. This is set right into the end of The Phantom Menace, which, on some levels, did not have a happy ending.

Written In the Stars

Prologue

"No!"

Obi-Wan Kenobi's scream echoed off the walls and down the massive melting pit. He watched Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn collapse to the ground. Anger and grief rose up inside him as the laser barriers began to lower.

He rushed forward to the Sith Lord, and everything afterward became a blur of anger and pain.

The next thing he could clearly remember was kneeling at his Master's side. Holding the elder man's head against his chest, tears streaking his cheeks. This could not happen. He could not allow this man to die.

"Master, please hold on," Obi-Wan said.

"Promise me…" Qui-Gon began.

"No!" Obi-Wan shouted. "Don't you dare die."

The Jedi Padawan held his master against him, as though by sheer will he could keep the older man alive. He felt the Force gathering around him. Could he actually use the force to prevent his master from dying? He would try.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said. "You must get help…"

Yes, and leave Qui-Gon to die while he searched for someone that could help. No, thank you. Obi-Wan could do this on his own.

He had read once that some Jedi were great healers. He was not as strong in the Force as some, and he had no extraordinary skills that he knew of. He pressed one hand against the wound on his master's stomach and leaned his forehead against the elder man's. If he could have willed his own life into the older man, he would have.

He certainly tried.

"Obi-Wan," the Jedi Master said softly.

Obi-Wan lifted his head and looked at his master. "Yes?" he asked, his voice wavering.

"Help me stand," the other man said. "If I am to heal properly, we must go somewhere with the proper facilities.

Obi-Wan's face broke into a smile, and he laughed.

~`~

"Approve of this decision, I do not," Jedi Master Yoda said, beating his cane upon the floor to emphasize his point.

"Yet that does not change my belief that he is the chosen one," Qui-Gon said quietly, staring down the diminutive Jedi Master from the seat the medic had asked him to take 'and stay there.'

"The Council has decided that you will be allowed to train the boy," Mace Windu, the leader of the Jedi Council, told him.

"Agree with the council's decision, I do not," Master Yoda put in. The tiny Jedi's voice carried a tone of extreme disapproval. Rarely the Council members were at odds with Yoda's opinions.

"You will be allowed to train him on the condition that his fear and anger dissipate as he trains," Mace explained.

"And confer upon your Padawan the rank of Knight, the council does." Yoda said. The elderly Master turned and began to hobble from the room, his stick clacking against the floor loudly in the silent room. Obi-Wan came in as the Master was leaving. He bowed deeply.

Mace Windu handed a golden knife in his hand, and handed it to Qui-Gon as Obi-Wan stepped up to them.

"The Naboo Queen wishes to know what will happen to the Skywalker boy," Obi-Wan said. "They sent me to ask."

"I will be allowed to train the boy," Qui-Gon said. Obi-Wan looked stricken, then took a deep breath, composing himself.

"I will tell them," he said, turning to leave.

"Obi-Wan," Mace Windu said. Obi-Wan turned to look at the dark-skinned Council member.

"Yes, Master Windu?" he said.

"The Council has decided that, with your defeat of a Sith Lord, you should be raised to the rank of Jedi Knight," Mace said. "We consider that battle to be one of the most difficult trials a Padawan can face. Congratulations, Knight Kenobi."

Obi-Wan stared. Qui-Gon beckoned to his Padawan, and the younger man moved to kneel beside his master's chair. Qui-Gon lifted the knife.

"I am proud of you," he said. "And after this, you are no longer my apprentice, Obi-Wan, but a Jedi Knight."

Obi-Wan stared at his master, his brain trying to process what his master and Mace Windu were saying.

Qui-Gon reached out, and, using the knife, cut away Obi-Wan's braid, the symbol of his apprenticeship, and brought him to his knighthood.

~`~

Queen Amidala of the Naboo watched her reflection in the mirror as her closest handmaiden adjusted her hair for the friendship ceremony between her people and the Gungans. Sabe could have been her identical twin. The handmaiden smiled.

"And what about that handsome Jedi?" she asked, her lips turning up in a smile.

Amidala blushed. "He is far too old for me, and a Jedi besides." She replied. Sabe was the only one of her handmaidens that she trusted to talk of anything like this to.

"And a Jedi Knight," Sabe said. "Remember that they had cut his braid when he returned to tell us that Anakin would be trained."

"That poor kid. He misses his mother greatly, and the Jedi Council holds it against him."

"You're changing the subject," Sabe said with a small giggle. The Queen blushed more. People tended to forget that the girls were only fourteen and fifteen.

"So?" Amidala shot back.

"So. The handsome Jedi Knight."

"Very handsome indeed."

Amidala stopped smiling. "Jedi aren't allowed to love. That's one of those rules that always seems too get in the way. He'd think me too young, anyway."

Sabe smiled, still. "Maybe. Maybe not. You don't know what's meant to be."

"Of course not," Amidala said. "What is fated cannot be changed."

"No," Sabe said, shaking her head. She helped the young queen from her chair and to her feet. Amidala sighed.

"Everything perfect?" she asked the handmaiden.

"Of course," Sabe replied.

"Then we will go. And let the stars sparkle as they will."

The two teenagers walked from the room.


	2. One

****

Disclaimer: They all belong to George Lucas. I just didn't like the way it turned out. :) So I decided to have a bit of fun. Enjoy. This is set right into the end of The Phantom Menace, which, on some levels, did not have a happy ending.

Written In the Stars

One

"Move your arm down like this to block the blow," Master Qui-Gon Jinn said, and brought his arm down to demonstrated. Thirteen-year-old Anakin Skywalker watched his master, seemingly intent upon the lesson. He mimicked his Master's movement flawlessly.

"Anakin, you are not paying attention," Qui-Gon said.

"Yes I am, Master," Anakin said, turning his eyes away from the Knights who were playfully sparring on the other side of the training ground.

"Are you lying, Padawan," Qui-Gon asked sternly. His blue eyes narrowed at his Padawan. Anakin looked at the ground.

"Yes, Master," Anakin said. "But I did what you showed me!"

"You will not be allowed to spar unless you pay attention to your lessons." Qui-Gon said. Anakin sighed.

"Yes Master," He said obediently.

There was a commotion and the doors to the training ground flew open. The young queen of the Naboo strode in. One of the sparring Knights lost concentration and the other scored the match point. Queen Amidala walked across the permacrete to Qui-Gon.

"I desire your counsel and your assistance, Master Jinn," Amidala said. She was quite obviously flustered. Anakin stared at her with rapt infatuation.

"My counsel and assistance with what, your Highness?" he asked.

The pretty young woman took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh.

"They wish to reelect me as Queen. With the Spice Miners in an uproar, I do not know if it is safe for me to remain on Naboo, much less run for election." She told him.

"We could protect you, Padme!" Anakin said, blushing furiously when his voice cracked.

"Anakin," Qui-Gon said, his tone disapproving. Amidala gave the boy an indulgent smile. 

"I am sorry, your Highness, but I'm afraid that my Padawan and I can be of no help. He is not yet prepared to take on a mission. My apologies." Qui-Gon said.

Amidala sighed. "The Council will not grant me Jedi protection unless a Jedi offers it to me," she told him. "I have already requested. They do not think the situation is serious, since no attempt has been made on my life."

"May I offer my assistance?" a voice said from behind them. Amidala turned to see Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi standing behind her, a pretty blonde Jedi girl at his side.

"If the council will allow you to go," the blonde said. Her silvery-blue eyes sparkled and she tucked strands of hair behind her ears. "If I could be helpful, I would be happy to assist as well."

Amidala fought back a frown. If she was to have Obi-Wan protecting her, she wanted no one else around. She fought to drive the thoughts from her head. "I will appeal to them again," Amidala said, and she turned and swept from the room, her handmaidens and guards joining her at the door.

"It was kind of you two to offer your assistance where I can't," Qui-Gon said.

"You have taught me well, Master," Obi-Wan said. Anakin glared. He wanted to be the one to protect the Naboo Queen.

"And how wonderful of you to offer to accompany him, Siri. I did not expect that of you, the way you two fought when you were younger."

"You fought?" Anakin asked, fascinated.

"I've become attached to him," Siri said. Qui-Gon almost smiled, then realized that the girl was serious. Ever since Obi-Wan had rescued Siri from her undercover mission with some slave trader, they'd been quite different toward each other. Qui-Gon had to wonder what had happened.

But then, there was the way the Naboo queen had looked at his former apprentice. And the way his new apprentice had looked at the Naboo queen. Hormones were raging and tempers were flaring. Qui-Gon wanted to be very far away when whatever was bound to happen happened.

"Anakin," Qui-Gon said. "Show me the arm movement I just taught you."

Anakin tried it. It was so much easier when his master had just demonstrated it. His arms didn't move quite the way they had earlier. He almost dropped his lightsabre.

"It is far easier to imitate than it is to demonstrate what you have learned." Qui-Gon told him in the tone of voice that had once sent Obi-Wan into fits of frustration that had been very unbecoming of a Jedi.

"I was learning," Anakin said petulantly.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said. "Would you and Siri mind demonstrating some of the finer points of this particular defense?"

"Certainly not, Master Jinn," Obi-Wan said.

"Thank you," the Jedi Master said. "Now, Siri, if you'll be on the attack, Obi-Wan can take the defense…"

Anakin watched them with annoyance and anger quite unbecoming of a Jedi Padawan.


	3. Two

****

Disclaimer: They all belong to George Lucas. I just didn't like the way it turned out. :) So I decided to have a bit of fun. Enjoy. This is set right into the end of The Phantom Menace, which, on some levels, did not have a happy ending.

Written In the Stars

Two

"If they are willing, we will not deny you their protection, if the situation is bad enough that you think the protection is warranted."

Queen Amidala watched the dark-skinned Jedi silently. With the dim light coming through the many windows of the council chamber, his skin seemed even darker, his looks more intimidating. The rain outside lashed at the windows and the towers of the buildings of Coruscant.

"I thank you, Master Windu," Amidala said. "Truly, I fear for my safety."

"Then accompany you, Obi-Wan and Siri shall." Master Yoda said.

"Thank you all so very much," Amidala said, and left the council chamber.

Mace Windu signaled to a Padawan who was serving the council room while his master was recovering from an accident while on a mission. "Please find Padawan Kenobi and bring him to us." He commanded. The Padawan turned and left.

"Sound good, this does not," Master Yoda said.

"Why is that?" Mace asked.

"Feelings for Kenobi, the young Queen has. Problems, this could cause."

"He does not reciprocate her feelings."

"For this reason, proceed carefully, he must."

Their conversation came to an end as Obi-Wan came into the room.

~`~

Anakin glared at Obi-Wan's back as they accompanied him to the dock at which the Queen's ship was anchored. Siri was standing to the side of the ramp, waiting. Amidala, under the guise of Padme, waited with her. Obi-Wan was engrossed in conversation with Qui-Gon as they walked.

"Hello Padme," Anakin said as he walked up. The young woman gave him a small smile, but said nothing, keeping her eyes on the young Knight and the Jedi Master.

"We should leave as soon as possible," Obi-Wan said softly. Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan and his master, curious. "It's not a good idea for us to stand out here in the open."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Certainly. Yoda has briefed me on this particular situation." His eyes were intense as he stared at Obi-Wan. He had been told the situation was more dangerous than anyone had let on. His eyes searched his former Padawan's for confirmation that the Knight knew the extent of the danger he was placing himself in. Obi-Wan gave an almost imperceptible nod.

"Yes, Master Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan said. Anakin looked at them, confused. Siri was watching them as well, chewing on her lower lip, her blue eyes cast down. Padme stared at all of them, not fully understanding what was going on.

"May the force be with you," Qui-Gon said, touching Obi-Wan's arm gently, and looking at Siri.

"And with you," both Knights said. Obi-Wan turned toward the ramp and started up. Padme followed him, and Siri came behind her, her eyes darting about.

~`~

Padme threw back the hood of her handmaiden costume as she walked down the corridor of the starship. She was growing tired from wandering about, looking for the Jedi. She was frustrated.

Then she heard voices. Obi-Wan's voice, low, and she could almost hear him smiling. And Siri's voice, soft and musical as she laughed. Padme Amidala was sure that her eyes were no longer brown, but green. She walked to the door of the room and looked inside.

They were Siri's personal quarters. She and Obi-Wan were sitting on the sleep-couch, Siri in just her under-tunic and leggings, and Obi-Wan in only his leggings. Padme's mouth went dry. No matter what she told Sabe, or her sister Sola, she had a definite infatuation with the Jedi Knight.

Padme watched them with disgust, watched him reach out and take down Siri's hair down and arrange it around her face. Padme suddenly hated every inch of the other girl's blonde hair, every inch of her bare tanned skin—a lot of which Padme could see. She hated how the other girl's body was strong from her Jedi training.

She turned and hurried back to her quarters, away from the scene before her, away from the soft voices, away from the wandering hands. Sabe was sitting at the dressing table, brushing out glossy dark hair identical to Padme's.

"He's in love with her!" Padme cried. Sabe turned to her.

"Certainly not, your Highness." She said. She smiled at Padme.

"You don't touch a girl you don't love like that," Padme said.

"Perhaps the Jedi are different, Milady. They do not marry, perhaps they do not love." Sabe said, the smile sliding from her face as she watched the young queen.

"Perhaps he loves her," Padme said, and sat next to Sabe.

"And there's always the possibility that he does not," Sabe said, standing and moving to take Padme's hair from it's braids and to brush it.

"And if he does, at least there's always a thirteen year old boy that wants to marry me." Padme said. Sabe laughed.

Padme did not.


	4. Three

****

Disclaimer: They all belong to George Lucas. I just didn't like the way it turned out. :) So I decided to have a bit of fun. Enjoy. This is set right into the end of The Phantom Menace, which, on some levels, did not have a happy ending.

Written In the Stars

Three

Obi-Wan leaned over the shoulder of the pilot, eyeing the coordinates for their landing. He sensed something, some slight disturbance in the Force that told him something was wrong, that something was off. He turned, catching Siri's eye and motioning her over.

"What?" she asked him, stepping close. He leaned toward her and put his mouth next to her ear, keeping his voice as quiet as he could. He wanted no one but the other Jedi to know what he suspected.

"There is something wrong. I can feel it," he whispered.

"I feel it too," she said, carefully picking her words to avoid voicing the very audible 's.' "Do you know where it came from." The words were not what she would have chosen normally, yet Obi-Wan understood.

"The landing coordinate," he whispered.

Siri leaned over the pilot and looked. Her eyes widened and she turned back to Obi-Wan, who nodded.

"It is time for our conference with the Queen. We are near to landing," he said aloud, his voice conveying no emotion, no fear. Siri nodded.

"Of course. I had forgotten that she asked us to confer with her before we landed." Siri said. The two Jedi turned and stepped from the control room, Obi-Wan palming the door shut behind him.

"Hurry," he said, and took off at a brisk walk down the corridor to the Queen's quarters, Siri close at his side.

Sabe was seated at the vanity, Padme and Corde carefully twisting her dark hair into the Queen's headdress. She was again acting as the Queen's decoy, dressing in the royal clothing while the real Queen wore the uniform of a handmaiden.

Obi-Wan and Siri stepped inside and the Jedi girl palmed the door shut. The three Naboo women turned to look at them, curiosity and barely concealed annoyance on their faces.

"Yes," Sabe said in the icy tone the Queen used when conducting business. Her gaze fell upon Siri. The blonde girl didn't even notice.

"Someone has altered the landing coordinates," Siri said with no preamble.

"Nonsense," Padme said. "Everyone on this ship is loyal to me. None would have altered the coordinates."

"Are you so naïve to believe that men cannot be bought for the proper amount?" Siri cried, fire springing to life in her blue eyes. Padme quickly surveyed the non-traditional clothing that the Jedi girl wore—the dark leggings that fit her like a second skin and a pale brown sleeveless top that was only loose enough to conceal her lightsabre. Padme turned back to Sabe's hair in disgust and anger at the girl's words.

"You cannot speak to her highness in this manner," Corde said.

"Then she need not be so stupid as to think that no one on this ship changed those coordinates!" Siri said.

"Siri," Obi-Wan said. The girl sighed.

"My apologies, milady," she said.

Padme did not look back at the girl.

"Someone has, indeed, altered the coordinates, milady," Obi-Wan said. "May I suggest—"

A sudden explosion rocked the ship, sending Corde and Padme to their knees, and causing Sabe to tumble from her seat. Obi-Wan moved to help them up, then turned to Siri, who had already pulled her lightsabre from her utility belt.

"Now we've got more problems," she said.

"Stay here with them," Obi-Wan said. "It might be a good idea for you to dress as a handmaiden as well."

"Yeah, that'll be believable," Siri said. "Since they're dark haired and eyed, and uh, I'm not."

"Siri," Obi-Wan said. "You're resourceful. Wear a hood, hide your lightsabre, and act as a handmaiden. I'll go to the controls and see what I can learn."

"So sweet of you to ask my opinion on whatever plan you're formulating," Siri said.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Don't do this to me right now, okay? I'm sorry, but this is the best thing I can think of right now. Do you have a better idea?"

"No," Siri said, grudgingly.

"Then please, do the best you can at this," he said. "And Force, PLEASE try and keep your mouth shut. Last time we tried to go undercover together, you kept opening your mouth and getting us detention."

"How can you bring that up! That was so LONG ago!" Siri was smiling. Obi-Wan grinned.

"I shouldn't be long," he said.

"May the Force be with you." Siri said, her blue eyes locking onto his.

"And with you," Obi-Wan said.


	5. Four

****

Disclaimer: They all belong to George Lucas. I just didn't like the way it turned out. :) So I decided to have a bit of fun. Enjoy. This is set right into the end of The Phantom Menace, which, on some levels, did not have a happy ending.

Written In the Stars

Four

Siri paced.

Wearing the uniform of Queen Amidala's handmaidens, with her blonde hair slicked back and coated with some substance she didn't want to think about, Siri looked no less like a Jedi and any more like one of the girls from Naboo. She certainly didn't act it, with the three young women sitting on the edge of the sleep-couch, Padme and Corde to either side of Sabe, who was once again acting as the Queen's decoy, their eyes following her as she strode back and forth.

Obi-Wan had been gone over an hour. When he had left, Siri had had the impression that he would not be long in finding out what the problem was. After twenty minutes, she had begun walking back and forth across the room, worries flitting around inside her mind, a dozen different scenarios that never ended well. The room was silent, save for the sound of their breathing and the soft swish of the fiery colored cloth that swung around Siri's ankles.

She knew pacing would do no good. Yet she was afraid to meditate, lest someone come inside and discover that she was simply a Jedi disguised as a handmaiden. Two thoughts conflicted in her mind—the thought that she should remain in disguise, and the thought that she could search for Obi-Wan in the Force if she meditated. One thought of duty, and one thought of emotion. Jedi were not to show emotion, a thing that had been drilled into her head for so many years by her teachers, by the council, and her master, Adi Gallia.

Padme watched Siri pace, taking a small measure of pleasure in watching the older woman suffer. At the same time, she too, suffered, knowing all the things that Siri knew, the same scenarios rushing through her mind. He could be dead, for all Padme Amidala could tell. She did not have the grasp of the Force to know if he was still there or not.

She took a deep breath and sighed. Sabe reached out a hand and clasped Padme's reassuringly. Padme gave her a small smile of gratitude.

Siri sank to her knees then, calming her breathing and closing her eyes. Her body swayed with the ship as it landed suddenly, and she reached out in the Force, searching for Obi-Wan.

She could feel him, and a wave of calm rushed over her, and Padme, watching, could see the tension erase from Siri's face, and she wondered if this was some miraculous Jedi thing that could be accomplished my meditation. Siri opened her eyes and turned toward the door expectantly.

On cue, they slid open and Obi-Wan strode through, sweaty, his tunic streaked with grease. There was a smear of blood on his cheek. Siri rushed forward and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Padme's lips tightened and she glared, jealousy burning inside her. Obi-Wan hugged the blonde girl quickly, then let go.

"We must go," he said.

"Why?" Sabe asked.

Obi-Wan frowned. "Why can't you ever just take me at my word?" he asked. "Your pilot has been killed, your Highness," he said, his eyes on Padme. "As well as the captain of your security. You must trust me now."

Padme looked up at him. "What must we do?" she asked.

"At this moment, there is only one thing we can do," Obi-Wan said.

"And what is that?" Sabe asked him.

"We must run," Siri said.

~`~

The room was cramped, hot, and dirty. Everything that had happened up to this point—the sabotage of the ship, the spies among the crew—had been made to look like they had stemmed from the Spice miners with a personal vendetta against the Naboo queen.

Yet now, Obi-Wan knew better. There was something more going on that anything appeared. But the true answers remained just out of his grasp. He did not have an exceptional grasp of the living Force, and he did not think that he ever would. He did not have the power and strength of his Master, or the abilities of his Master's new apprentice. Frustration rushed through him in waves, and he thought back to a time in his apprenticeship when he had given everything for people he loved, those he had to protect.

The frustration broke and rushed away, and a calm settled over him. He would protect Siri with his life. He would protect Padme with his life. When he was thirteen, he had left the Jedi order to fight for what he thought was right, to protect a girl that he had felt a bond with. Now these two women were the only things that held him together.

Siri sat beside him on the grimy floor. The tiny little one-room hut had been the only place that they could find where they were safe, and even then, they were not. Padme and Sabe rested on the tiny sleep couch, and Corde sat on the floor, her head resting on the mattress, her dark hair tumbling across her face. Siri leaned her head against his shoulder, and closed her eyes.

"What now?" she asked, her breath warm on his neck.

"I don't know," he said. He reached up and ran his fingers through her hair. She had washed it in a stream as they had walked to the city they were now in. Obi-Wan did not even know its name. He did not know where they were.

"Did you try contacting the council?" Siri asked, putting one arm around his waist and leaning more fully against him. He could feel the exhaustion deep within her.

"We're too far away," he said. Siri sighed, and looked at the three women asleep on the sleep couch.

"She loves you," Siri said.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The Queen. She loves you."

"Certainly not."

"I've seen the way she looks at you, the way she glares at me if I am near you."

"That does not mean she loves me, Siri. Where is your logic? Love and lust are two different things. Infatuation is not the same as love."

"I can see it in her eyes, Obi-Wan. I can feel it." Siri lifted her head and looked at him. "You do not because you choose not to."

"It is the truth." Obi-Wan said softly. Siri was silent for a moment.

"Even if you don't believe me," she said after a while, her voice even softer than before. "She does love you. And she can love you, which is something that I cannot do, Obi-Wan. I cannot love you, but she can. Do you understand me?"

A mixture of frustration and anger filled the girl's voice, and Obi-Wan turned and kissed her. "You do not have to be the perfect Jedi, Siri."

"Yes I do," she said.

Padme stared at the ceiling, her eyes wide in shock.


	6. Five

****

Disclaimer: They all belong to George Lucas. I just didn't like the way it turned out. :) So I decided to have a bit of fun. Enjoy. This is set right into the end of The Phantom Menace, which, on some levels, did not have a happy ending.

Written In the Stars

Five

The small group of Jedi gathered in the Council room. Master Yoda sat with his hands folded upon his staff, his eyes closed in meditation. Next to him sat the head of the Council, Jedi Master Mace Windu, surveying the faces of the others in the room. The only other council member present was Adi Gallia, Siri's master. Worry creased her forehead, her eyes looking down at her hands.

Qui-Gon Jinn stood to one side of the three council members, his hand clenched around the hilt of his lightsabre, his robes disheveled, long gray hair pulled back tightly from his face, which expressed anger and worry. Anakin Skywalker stood beside him, chewing absently on the end of his Padawan braid. He was the only one in the room that was not worried—his master had neglected to inform him what was happening.

The governor of Naboo, Sio Bibble, stood in the center of the council room, General Panaka and Gungan representative Jar Jar Binks standing behind him.

"They never landed at the palace," Bibble told the Jedi. "A distress signal was sent by your Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan Kenobi, expressing the coordinates that had been set for the new landing site. General Panaka personally led a regiment of troops to the site, where he found the Queens ship abandoned, the crew murdered—his nephew among them."

"But the Jedi Knights are still alive," Mace Windu said. "We would know if they had passed on."

"Yes, the Jedi, as far as we know, remain alive," Bibble said, his hands trembling. "And so, as far as we know, are the Queen and her handmaidens."

"What are you asking of us?" Mace asked.

"I ask that you send another team of Jedi to find them. Please, I will beg if I must," the elderly governor said.

"Consider this, we will." Master Yoda said serenely.

"I will go," Adi and Qui-Gon said at the same time.

"Too emotional, you are, Master Gallia, and you, Master Jinn. Both of you carry much anger, much fear for the lives of your former Padawans." The diminutive Jedi master said.

"Master Yoda, if any Jedi is capable of finding them, I think that I can." Qui-Gon said.

"Master Jinn," Mace Windu said, "you Padawan is not yet ready for a mission of this delicacy."

"With all due respect, Master Windu—"

"I'm ready," Anakin cried. "I can do it, I swear!"

Qui-Gon sighed. Yoda narrowed his eyes at the apprentice. "Quiet, you will be," the Master said. He looked at Qui-Gon. "Think you he is ready?"

"I will leave him here, if I have to." Qui-Gon said.

"You will not be allowed to leave him behind, even if you, once again, go against the rules." Mace said.

"Leaders of the council, Master Gallia, I ask that you allow my Padawan and I to take this mission." Qui-Gon said.

"Qui-Gon, we do not conduct Jedi matters in front of those who are not Jedi." Mace said.

"Please, sir, make an exception," Qui-Gon said.

"Allow this, we will not," Yoda told him.

"Then I will be forced to go on my own, against the Council's wishes." Qui-Gon said. Anakin stared at him, shocked, and somewhat mystified by his master's willingness to defy the Jedi Council, incomplete though it was.

The three council members looked at each other, seeming to take a moment to confer. It was important to send someone to find the two Jedi and the Naboo queen, but it increased the possibility of getting them all killed if they sent an extremely emotional Jedi Master and an inexperienced Padawan.

After a few moments of silence, which had the Naboo Governor, the Naboo General, and the Gungan shifting nervously, Mace Windu turned to Qui-Gon.

"You will be allowed to pursue this mission," Mace said.

"On one condition," Adi said. Mace turned to her sharply, confusion flashing briefly in his eyes.

"And what would that be, Master Gallia," he asked, his voice cold and sharp.

"Qui-Gon may only take this mission if I am allowed to accompany him as well," she said.

Mace Windu sighed and rubbed his temples.

"May the force be with you all," Mace Windu said wearily.


	7. Six

****

Disclaimer: They all belong to George Lucas. I just didn't like the way it turned out. :) So I decided to have a bit of fun. Enjoy. This is set right into the end of The Phantom Menace, which, on some levels, did not have a happy ending.

Written In the Stars

Six

Padme jerked awake. The scent of burning paint on wood reached her nostrils and made her head spin. Suddenly she sat up, startling Sabe awake. Siri was standing at the window, staring outside. Corde was sitting on the floor beside her, hugging her knees to her chest.

"What's happening?" Sabe asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"They're burning the city. Looking for us." Siri said.

"Where's Obi-Wan?" Padme asked.

"Right here," he said, coming through the door, a pack slung over his shoulder. "We're going to have to go in disguise," he told them. "And we have to go fast."

He tossed the bag down on the bed and held up a pair of scissors. "We all have to change," he said. "We have to be disguised, and we have to do it soon."

Siri walked over and picked up the sack, rummaging through it. "Guaranteed to change your hair color." She read. "Obi-Wan, sweetie, do you honestly believe that this is going to disguise the Queen of Naboo?"

"Yes, Siri, I am desperately hoping that it will disguise her enough that we can get somewhere else," he said. Siri sighed.

"I guess we should get started then, shouldn't we?" Siri asked.

~`~

Padme walked quickly down the sidewalk, the basket of food balanced on her hip. They had cut her hair short, and they had streaked it blonde, as was the fashion of the women native to the planet. They were, fortunately, the same sort of human species as the Naboo, so Padme fit in almost perfectly.

Siri walked along beside her, pushing her hair back over her shoulders. Obi-Wan had asked her to dye it, and not to cut it. She had told him that if she dyed it, she'd seem even more like she was trying to hide, because her eyebrows, and her eyelashes would still be blonde. So she simply let it grow, and he had to settle for that.

They both wore the plain dress of the people, no ornamentation and pale, beautiful colors. Padme had to admit that they were quite a bit more comfortable than the dresses she usually wore as the Queen, or even as a handmaiden. She turned her head to the side to look at Siri, who looked incredibly comfortable in the clothing. Siri smiled at her quickly. Padme did not smile back.

"What?" Siri asked.

"I heard you." Padme said.

"What?" Siri asked. She didn't understand at all what the other girl was saying.

"Before we left the other city, I heard you and Obi-Wan talking," Padme said. "You told him that I loved him. Why?"

"Because you do." Siri said, frowning.

"You know nothing," Padme said. "Your special powers don't tell you who I do and do not care about." Even in her annoyance, Padme made sure not to mention the Jedi

"No, but I am a woman, and I know what I see." Siri said. "You love him. And if not love, which I certainly doubt, you definitely want him, or are infatuated him. But you're a romantic, I'll bet, and you love him."

"No, I don't," Padme said.

"And now I have the benefit of having these abilities. And I know that you're lying." Siri said.

"Well what about you? You share his bed almost every night," Padme said. Siri looked shocked. "I'm not naïve, Siri, or stupid. And you two aren't as quiet as you think you are."

The Jedi girl had the grace to blush. "Well, you see…" Siri began. She was at a loss for words. Then she took a deep breath, putting steel into her spine. "Jedi do not love."

"No?" Padme asked. "Then what does that make you? His whore?"

Siri stared at the Naboo queen in shock. Padme's eyes widened. Had she really just said those words to the Jedi woman that stood beside her?

"Excuse me?" Siri said, her tone as icy as the cool color of her eyes.

"I didn't mean…" Padme began, filled with regret.

"No, but you said it." Siri said. "I am a Jedi, and I am bound to the code, and I uphold that. Yes, I do have a special bond with Obi-Wan, and we are very close. What we have is a convenience, a pleasure for the both of us. But it is not love."

"How horrible to be a Jedi, to not be allowed to love, and to not break the rule when you have one of the most incredible men in the galaxy in the palm of your hand!"

"What?" Siri asked, stunned.

"You have Obi-Wan. Yet you will not break the Jedi Code to love him. When you know full well that you could! Everyone has heard the stories of what Obi-Wan's master once did! He loved a woman, he broke the rules for her, yet nothing happened to him!"

"You have no right to speak of Knight Tahl. No right!" Siri's voice shook with anger.

"And you have no right to say that I love when you know nothing of it." Padme snapped. She started walking again.

Siri did not follow.

"I do not know it, but I have seen it, Padme," she said softly. "You love Obi-Wan. But are you willing to force him to break the rules?"


	8. Seven

****

Disclaimer: They all belong to George Lucas. I just didn't like the way it turned out. :) So I decided to have a bit of fun. Enjoy. This is set right into the end of The Phantom Menace, which, on some levels, did not have a happy ending.

Written In the Stars

Seven

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Didn't intend to," Siri replied.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and tipped his face back into the fall of rain, letting it wash the sweat and dirt from his face, letting it wash away the exhaustion that had settled into his bones. He suddenly longed for the temple, and swimming with his best friend in the pool at the base of the waterfall. He looked back at Siri and sighed the breath out.

"Look," Siri said, "When we get back to the temple, you and I…"

Obi-Wan nodded. "I just have to ask, why all of a sudden?" he asked.

Siri shrugged. "It's just time," she said.

"Lying is a trait of those influenced by the Dark Side," Obi-Wan said, repeating a lesson that they had been taught for many years.

"I'm not going to tell you the truth." She said.

"I'll learn someday. The truth has a way of finding its way out." He said.

Siri turned and walked back into their hut. Obi-Wan sighed and kicked at the dirt, letting his anger flow out of him. He walked back up onto their tiny porch and leaned against the railing, the water running down his face and dripping off. His tunic stuck to him uncomfortably, and he leaned his head down.

A warm hand came to rest on his back. He turned around slowly to see Siri standing there, tears in her eyes, her long hair plastered to her face and neck. She wore her Jedi under-tunic and her leggings, and she was crying.

"I'm sorry," she said. All her composure, everything that made her a Jedi fell away as he watched. "I'm sorry," she repeated.

"You didn't do anything," Obi-Wan said.

"No, I did. I did. I broke the rules." Siri said, shaking here head, the damp locks of hair flipping back and forth and sticking to her face. "Jedi don't love. Jedi aren't supposed to love. But I…I love you. I'm sorry. I do, and I shouldn't, but I do, and I just want to make it stop so I can go back to being like I was." She wiped at her eyes with the palm of her hand. "I didn't mean to…"

Obi-Wan stepped forward and put his arms around her.

"She can love you. She's allowed. I'm not. That's why we have to stop. I have to… I have to stop."

She shoved out of his arms. "Siri, it's okay. Really." Obi-Wan said, holding up his hands.

"It is NOT okay. No matter how many time you say it is, it isn't." Siri snapped.

"Hold on." Obi-Wan said. "Take a deep breath, relax. This is not worth getting so worked up over. You and I are Jedi Knights. We couldn't possibly hope to maintain a romantic relationship. You and I both know this."

Siri reached up and wiped her cheeks. "I know. I know." She took a deep breath and sighed. "I guess I'm a pretty ridiculous sight acting like this, aren't I? I'm a Jedi Knight, right? I should be able to take my losses and become a better person because of them."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Trust me, this is not a big loss. I am not a big loss for you." He told her.

Siri smiled. "I know," she said. He laughed and reached out, putting his arm around her shoulder. "You're getting me wet," she told him.

"Yup," he said.

"That means let go, because I don't have any dry clothes." Siri said.

"Yup," Obi-Wan repeated. He did not let go. He, in fact, turned and pulled Siri tightly against him, thoroughly dampening her tunic. She shrieked and began struggling to get away.

"Obi-Wan!" She cried when she did get free. "Now they're all wet!"

Obi-Wan grinned. "I noticed. I'm quite wet myself. I should probably go change." He said.

"Your tunic is mine," Siri told him, sprinting into the house, Obi-Wan on her heels.

The Queen and her two handmaidens looked up, startled at the two, then at each other.

"What in the world is going on?" Padme asked.

Siri came running out of the other room with Obi-Wan's Jedi tunic. Obi-Wan was close behind, now bare footed. He reached out and caught Siri about her waist. She shrieked and threw the tunic. It landed on Padme's head.

Corde turned her head away, her face turning red as she tried not to laugh. Sabe stared at the two Jedi in wonder, then covered her mouth when laughter threatened to escape. Padme reached up and lifted the tunic off of her head. Obi-Wan and Siri just looked at her.

She stood and walked over to them.

"You might need this," she said, and handed the tunic to Siri, then continued into the other room.

"What's her problem?" Siri asked, looking over at the two handmaidens, who had collapsed in hysterical laughter. Obi-Wan snatched the tunic from Siri, whipped his off and pulled the dry one on.

"Thank you," he said with a grin.

Siri just shook her head, then leaned close to whisper to him. "Go change the rest of your clothes. And talk to Padme." She said.

Obi-Wan tipped his head, watching her walk over to sit with the other two women, then turned and went into the other room.


	9. Eight

****

Disclaimer: They all belong to George Lucas. I just didn't like the way it turned out. :) So I decided to have a bit of fun. Enjoy. This is set right into the end of The Phantom Menace, which, on some levels, did not have a happy ending.

Written In the Stars

Eight

Padme could hear the voice, a tiny voice, a little girl, calling out, crying. She lay awake on her cot in the tiny house she and her handmaidens shared with the two Jedi on the miserable planet. The only other sounds she could hear was the soft rustle of blankets as Sabe slept restlessly, and their breathing. Other than that, there were the barely audible sounds of Siri and Obi-Wan talking, as they did so often late into the night.

Padme slipped from the bed, taking care not to wake the other two sleeping girls as she slipped from the room. In the living area, she saw Obi-Wan and Siri talking, their faces turned away from the doorway. Padme walked out the door, searching for the voice.

"Mommy," the girl said again, and Padme hurried toward the sounds.

Padme skidded to a stop as the scene unfolded before her.

The little girl was curled against her mother's side, crying. The mother's skin was pale, grayish, and her lips were blue. Dead, though not long. Padme suddenly felt as though a hand were wrapped around her heart, squeezing, and tears filled her eyes. The little girl was so, so young.

Padme walked over and knelt beside the little girl, tucking a strand of dark hair out of her face. The little girl looked up at her with a pale face, dirty and streaked with tears. Padme reached out her hand to the little girl. The girl looked at Padme with wide, bright green eyes. Startling eyes.

"It's okay, sweetie," Padme said, still holding out her hand. The little girl slowly reached out her hand and took Padme's.

"Mommy won't wake up," the little girl said.

"I know," Padme said.

"I'm scared," the girl said.

"I'll keep you safe," Padme said, and she picked the little girl up in her arms, and carried her back to the tiny house. As she entered, the little girl's dangling leg knocked a light from a table. It crashed to the floor and shattered. The little girl started to cry.

"Shh," Padme said, stroking the little girl's hair.

Obi-Wan and Siri came into the room. Both Jedi froze when they saw Padme and the little girl. Siri strode across the room and tipped the little girl's face up so that she could see it.

"Hello," she said. The girl sniffled and said nothing. "What's your name?" Siri asked.

"A'shera," the little girl told her, reaching up one hand to wipe at her nose. Obi-Wan came up behind them, and touched the girl's arm gently.

"I'm Siri," Siri told her. "And this is Obi-Wan," she said. Padme looked at both of them. Something was going on that she didn't understand, as Obi-Wan and Siri stared at each other across the top of the child's head. She saw Obi-Wan's lips form the words.

"Force-sensitive," he said.

"Not for sure." Siri said. Padme looked back and forth between their faces.

"Her mother…" Padme said. Obi-Wan nodded his head.

There was a very hard knock on the door at that moment. Padme almost jumped out of her skin, and A'shera started to cry. She buried her face in the Naboo queen's neck, and Padme rubbed her back gently.

"Siri, go in the other room, make sure the handmaidens stay quiet. Keep yourself and them out of sight. I'll take care of this," Obi-Wan said.

"I've always loved the way you consult me before you make decisions on missions," Siri said, her voice filled with ice. Obi-Wan gave her a sarcastic little smile.

"Go," he said. He looked at Padme. "Just play along, okay? Pretend she's our daughter."

Obi-Wan went and opened the door, looking out into the night at the civil policemen.

"We need to search the house, sir. There's a city-wide search on," the officer said.

"By all means, sir," Obi-Wan said, holding the door open for the men. "Please try not to scare my daughter. She's not feeling well."

The officers nodded and began their search of the house, Obi-Wan trailing after them, watching, his heart pounding in his throat with no amount of Force training to calm his insides.


End file.
